What do we do with a Drunken Katara?
by TheLucky38
Summary: This story begins in Republic City. Shocker isn't it? The Gaang plays Who Dares, Wins. And Toph Dared Katara to drink 7 Cactus Juice bottles. Now Aang has to figure out what to do, so she can feel better. Rated M for what she does when she's drunk.
1. Chapter 1

**TheLucky38: One of my friends in deviantART named, ZHUY, won my contest for a story request. It was, what kind of Language is this? The answer was Al Bhed. Now what do you do with a Drunken Katara? Lets find out, Disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender!  
TheLucky38: "Don't yell it out you idiot!" So I take my Bumper Sword, and sliced him in half. "Why are Disclaimers so useless." Now I begin the story, while finding a new Disclaimer. (Again)**

* * *

_It All Started with a Dare..._

Ah the lovely new city of Republic City. Ok that was not the idea, but still it's a great place to be. Formed after the begining of what is now called, The United Republic of Nations, after a devestating battle between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom that nearly tore them apart. But it's from the rubble of that battle that caused a new idea to the world. The idea of not only a place where all Benders can live, but also the Non-benders that could not be in peace. 4 years have passed since it was made.

You see, the city of Yu Dao was a Fire Nation colony, that later mixed itself with the Earth citizens that didn't want to leave. Making it more balanced and wonderful then when the war was happening around the world. For it is one of lives strangest things, at least for the people that follow the past of being divided rather then being united under an new Nation. Though peace does not happen right away, it will evolve into a more fair sociaty. Just as Democracy takes a long time to fully devolope to reunite a world that was horrifying and war-like.

So the Gaang takes it time from the boring politics and so on, and are on the trip of 7,000 steps. Luckily they have a sky Bison that swores through the air, Appa. Aang's best friend since he was young. If you want to get technical on what age Aang was, I'd say really young. Like 'really' young. Just kidding, he was frozen for that long. Until the most beautiful person in his world, saved him from the cludges of the dreaded Ice burge, Katara. Now everyone around the world goes there to see the monument, or holy site, of the Avatar's Return. It had brought more Waterbenders and other types of people to repopulate the once small tribe, into a more grand view of it's formor self.

Now that that's settled, it's time we see what the Gaang is doing right now. Oh yeah, I know what their doing.

_"Who Dares, Wins Time!"_ Said Toph.

It's the classical game of Who Dares, Wins. Now usually everyone would get in on it, but to make it more interesting, it was a boys only and girls only group. So Aang, Zuko, Sokka are on one side, while Toph, Katara, and Suki are on the other. It was a challenge that was hard to determine for the ages. Now usually, Mai would come along for the ride, but after the break-up with Zuko, things are still hard between the two. Sokka once made a _buzzkillism _comment that Zuko should date Jin. Sokka was burned by a fireball from the way he said it.

It seems in the guys side that it's Aang's turn. "Sokka. I dare you to run all the way down the 7,000 steps and back." Sokka was about to run, until, "While saying, "I'm a Virgin" along the way down. And "I just got laid", on the way up." That made him really pissed at the Avatar, but he had no choice. So he ran off and did exactly what Aang told him to do.

"Thanks Aang." said Zuko. And he gave him five-hundred Fire Nation Currency for the noble deed that he has done. I would be super pissed if Sokka ever made a comment like that. Now they hear him saying the words of what idiots say.

Now in the girls side, it was Toph's turn. "Katara. I dare you to drink 7 cactus juice bottles in a row." So she signaled Suki to bring the bottles out and they were all in a nice, orderly row for her to drink them. So with the dare in mind, she wanted to get out of it.

"Don't I have any chicken-hawks to give up?" She said.

"Nope." lied Toph. "It's all there for you to drink up." **(A/N, I'll think about making a story before Katara's Dare to drink the cactus juice."**

With a sigh, Katara picked up a cactus juice bottle. Aang saw what was going on, and tried running, to save her from the dare that is presented to her. Though he did get the bottle out of her hands, it was already empty, for she chugged the entire thing whole. Man, you'd think that Aang could run faster then that right? Wrong, for Zuko was holding onto his leg while she was drinking.

Toph came up to Zuko, thanked him, and gave him one-thousand Earth Kingdom Currency. Oh the Irony. Zuko paid Aang earlier, and now he got paid from the Earthbender.

May the Spirits have mercy on Katara. For there was one important question.

"I can't belive that you would do this Toph!" Yelled Aang. He knew it wasn't the Air Nomad way to do this, but this is about the love that he has for Katara. Aang loves her no matter what anyone else said. Saying it wasn't right for him to do so. Now that's a lie, everyone realized that after he went into an Avatar State, when the 4 Nations meeting was trying to seperate him from Katara. Except for Hakoda, who saw the love that Aang and Katara shared. Just like him and his wife, Kya.

"It's not a big deal Aang." said Toph. "Besides. A Dare is a Dare."

Now it was Aang's turn to get angry. He Earthbended the ground and pulled down Toph. It took her by surprise, and didn't get the chance to move.

"Now listen Toph." he said with rage. "I love Katara with all my heart. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Then he got her off the ground. "I'm sorry that I've over reacted, but would you do the same for the one you love."

That made Toph realize her boyfriend back in Republic City. She did tell them about him, but never his name. "Ok Twinkletoes. I'm sorry too." They both hugged and made up.

While they were talking, Katara was still drinking the 'last' bottle of cactus juice. She looked at Aang and Toph, and said, "Get away from my man you bitch." Then threw the bottle at her. It was plastic, so it didn't really hurt her as much. The question now arises...

_"What do we do with a Drunken Katara?"_

* * *

**TheLucky38: That's a good question indeed. I'd say either wait, or do what the Irish did. I would say I have a better idea for her. What is it you may ask. No SPOILERS!**


	2. The Real Reason

**TheLucky38: Now what will happen to Katara? Lets find out before you get mad and start a Kataang riot. Hey, RIOT! Just insult Zutara, it makes more sense then to attack the author of a Kataang story like this one.**

* * *

_Why Toph?.._

Katara threw another bottle at Toph, and this time it was glass. Luckily Suki pulled her out of the way before it hit her. The Earthbender might sense things from the ground, but not what almost thrown in the air. After the bottle was smashed at the top of the steps, it seems that it was pretty obvious to everyone what was going on here.

"Well it offical." said Zuko. "Katara is more drunk then a general who lost a war, and needed something to calm him down." It was a dumbass joke as everyone, execpt Toph, was looking at him with a glare. At least it's more funny then Sokka's jokes.

"Katara. How many fingers do you see?" said was moving left and right, as she goes up to her boyfriend. She looks at his fingers and said, "I see... 'gulp'... one down there." She points to his private area between the legs. He was having an erection from her hot body. It was growing from the drunk-like voice that she was having.

Well even though Aang wanted to kiss her, he wasn't going to do that when she's influenced. He see's her hand about to reach, and he grabs it. "Listen Katara. I want you to..." He was quite from Katara kissing him. Aang tastes the alchoal that was around her mouth, and licks at them with his tongue.

That was all good, until. "Twinkletoes, stop trying to do her and lets continue the game." Then a hand was on her shoulder.

"Toph, why did you make Katara drink all 7 of the Cactus Juice bottles?" Thinking it was only a harmless dare, but he was wrong.

"My plan was to make Katara do more dares, instead of wussing out on them. There was one dare for her to kiss Suki, but she used up a Chicken-Hawk. So why bother with explaining, when I can just get her so drunk that she can possibly be my slave." Then asked Katara a dare. "Katara, I dare you to kiss Suki."

Usually, Katara would not kiss Suki, but since she's drunk, there is no holding back on the influence that is around her blood. So she walked, or tried to walk, up to the Kyoshi Warrior, as best as her wobbly legs could go . Aang didn't want that for two reasons. One, Katara wasn't herself. And two, he didn't like seeing someone else kissing her, creating a black fire in his heart. Not a bad one, but a jealous one. On the other hand, his instints were kicking in when he heard that she'll kiss Suki... No this is more importent.

So the Avatar grabs Katara, bridal style, and said, "I'm taking her back to our house. And you guys will have to go home, without Appa."

Katara looks at Aang with her drunk eyes. "Oh... Come on sweetie. 'hick-up'... You can do me from behind... While I kiss her." That is not the Katara we all know. Everyone knows that she loves her Aang then anyone else. So he carries her to Appa, and puts her on the Sky Bisons back. Then Zuko wanted to talk to him, so he Airbended back down to hear what he has to say.

"Aang. I'm sorry that I conspired with Toph to trick you. Everyone loves money." He then grabs something from his satchel.

"Hey Sparky. Why are you carrying a man purse?" Said Toph with a devious smile. Everyone started to laugh from the joke, including Katara who somehow heard it from on top of the Sky Bison.

"That shit... Is funny... 'Burb.'" I thought booze wasn't suppose to make you burb.

That made Sparky...er I mean... Zuko pissed off. "How many times do I have to tell you. It's a satchel!" With fire coming out of his nose. "Ow. Damn it that hurts!" Grabbing his nose with such grive. I thought Firebenders were ok with burnt nostrals. I heard of colds, but I guess burning noses is worse.

"Ok Zuko. We belive you." Said Aang. Wow, what an honest guy. "It's _only_ a purse." Everyone laughs again.

From all that laughing, Zuko gave him some kind of drink. Aang looks inside to see white slushy like drink. "This is a drink called, Pina Colada. It was created in the capital, after deciding what kind of summer drink we should have." He put a Pineapple slice and a small umberalla inside, and gave it to Aang. "I would drink it now, so that it won't melt."

With his Firebending teachers advice in mind, Aang drinks it. His mind started to be filled with joy. Not joy enough when he's with Katara, but joy enough that makes him want to fly with his glider. So he started to drink, more and more, until it was gone. He thanked Zuko, and Airbended his way up to Appa. Then with a wave goodbye, and Katara giving them the finger, the flew off to his home.

Toph went up to Zuko and said, "Good work. Now the plan is in affect." She gave him another one thousand Earth Kingdom currency coins. "He may of gotten away with pranking me, but no one out-pranks Toph, the most powerful Earthbender/Metalbender in the world." What is she planing? And what the hell did Zuko did with Aang's drink?

* * *

_Sokka's reaction..._

Aang knew that he had to at least tell Sokka what happened, so he guided Appa to see how Sokka is doing. Well the Water Tribe warrior was still running down the stairs, and still saying 'I'm a Virgen!" Really loud. You'd think that he would at least pretended to say yes to not saying that. At least he's honest. So with a sigh in the Avatar's breath, he finally met Sokka, neck to neck.

"Hey Aang... I'm still... Running down... Oh Spirits." Sokka said, while being exhasted from saying those words and running down the stairs. "So... Why are you... Going away... From everyone..."

"Well Katara..." Speak of the Koh, she came out when Aang said her name.

"Wow Aang. You're mucles are sooo strong. I want my breasts... To feel all over you..." She was trying to not spill out her food that she stored in her stomach from earlier.

"Wait? Katara... Are you?..." Then it hit Sokka like a bag of rocks. "Damn it Aang. I will hunt you down after this!" But got the wrong idea of what happened.

"Oh don't worry about that Sokk...'Blah!'" She threw up on the step, that was 3 steps from Sokka. He slipped and started falling down the stairs. Thank the Spirits apove that they're wooden stairs, otherwise the stone ones would kill him. And on the other bright side, he can finish the dare quicker then expected.

"I'm... 'OW'... A... 'OW' ... Virgin!" See what I mean. He might bitch about Katara being drunk, but at the same time he's going down faster. Everyone wins. I think.

So with a sigh from Aang, Katara saying, "Woooooo, Woooooo!" while taking off her shirt and waving it around with her chest bindings showing, and Sokka still falling down the 7,000 steps, things were getting really awkard. So the young Avatar moves Appa to his and Katara's home. But he was starting to see some weird fuzzy things in his eyes. Almost like he was becoming blind, but he ignored it, for now.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Wait a minute. Is this whole Katara getting drunk thing a scam, just to get back at Aang? And what kind of weird drink did Zuko give him? We'll find out, when I feel like it. I heard that cliffhangers are bad, but I don't buy it. I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favorite, and loved the story.**

**Random Thoughts, With TheLucky38: I have Ash Wednesday today, and I don't know what to give up for lent. My family wants me to give up pop, but I always find a way out of it. Like one time, I said I wouldn't put salt on everything. That worked to me. Lent is almost like a Revelation in New Years, only you have to keep the promise. 'gasp'. Gasp indeed.**


	3. The Really Real Reason

**TheLucky38: Katara being drunk, Aang having a blurry vision, Zuko being someones bitch, and Toph getting revenge. How well will it work out for our heros, and Sokka.**

* * *

_Damn, Toph was way off..._

Silence was the only thing that filled in the air, of the 7,000 steps mountain, as everyone was confused on why Toph planned all of this. Even Zuko, who was bribed by the Mighty Earthbender, didn't fully understand why she would do all of this. Did Katara start this whole thing because she wouldn't do the dares, or was it something bigger then the game, even bigger then the 5 Nations itself?

"Toph. Why did you pay me for not only stopping Aang from making Katara drink, but also making me give him the drink?" Said Zuko, with his purse in right side. Suki giggles a little until he glared at her. She only smiled, and looked away, like nothing happened.

So the Earthbender explains what happened to her. "It all started with, that prank."

_Flashback._

_Toph was getting up from her nap, right at her house, yawning from the wonderful dream that she had. Beating the living crap out of the Boulder and Hipo, like the good old days. Only if she could see. I wonder if a blind person can actually see while their dreaming. Well she got her police uniform on for the day of beating up bad guys, and throwing them behind the iron bars. Well Platinum for Metalbenders. It's always a blessing and a curse teaching students. They always have to be so ambitious. Then again, it's also not evil or good. Just like Science._

_So the chief of the Republic City Police Force (RCPF) are on duty, 24/7, 12 months, 365 days a year, until they die or resign. Ha, duty. Some criminals decided to call them the Rejected Citizens Pathetic Farce. Well that was way off, after Toph delt with them._

_As Toph was walking to her daily work, she hears everyone laughing at her. At first she thought it was laughing at someone else, but it was starting to get louder and louder. Almost like she was the one getting laughed at. So with her mind filled with confusion, she finally got to the Police Station. Well the laughter outside wasn't compared to what was about to come._

_Her co-workers were delivertly laughing out loud too, making the chief really puzzled. When she was about to say something out loud, a hand is placed on her shoulder. She imediatly understood who's hand it was, her **lovers **hand. He pulled her into the office, thinking that they were going to discuss going into the next step. Meeting each others parents, but it was more serious then that._

_"So what is my loving future husband up to?" Said Toph, with a loving smirk in devious mind. She heard the words doing it, but never did it at all._

_"Well Toph.."_

_Then it struck her like a box of matches, lighting all at once. "You're breaking up with me?! Is it because of the assistant that I have?" With a deadly rage within her question._

_"No Toph it's not that. I would never leave you. Never." He kisses her in the cheek and they both exchanged a smile on their face. "It's just that you have something on your face."_

"I don't care about my face, or anything in my face really."

"No I mean that someone drew on you." Well he saw that her smile turned into a heated rage, again. Whoever drew on her face must of really wanted some kind of prank war. Her face was covered in a black ink on top of her lips, which formed a mustache. Her eye lids were painted over, looking like one of those old sunglasses. It was two circles and the lines end on each side, right next to her ears. This can only mean one thing. **TOTAL PRANK WAR!**

"That explains why everyone was laughing at me." She said. "They weren't laughing at something else, they were laughing at me!" Then he kissed her on her lips, as they twirl into each others mouths. They had to break the kiss, like every couple does when they need air. It's sad really, to see them break apart like that. Not like break up, but you get the idea.

"I'm not laughing at you." he said.

Then a dirty idea came to Toph's mind. Well two dirty ideas. One was to find out who drew on her face, and the second...

The door closes, while wild animal noises are coming out of it.

* * *

_What?.._

Zuko, Suki, and Mai were confused at what she said. The only thing they wanted to know was why she made Aang and Katara drunk, not her sex-life. Though we all know that Sokka could of been excited for it. Sicko.

"What did having a fit and doing a guy, which you didn't even told his name, have to do with Aang and Katara?" asked Mai.

That made the Earthbender get out of her Fantasy world. "Oh yeah. So like I was saying." Toph began again.

* * *

_Flashback, AGAIN..._

_Well Toph decided to get to the bottom of who did the horrible thing. So she washed her face from the ink, and a little bit of semen, and went on the investigation. Well luckily for her, a friend came in with a criminal mastermind, that was in a small cage._

_"I caught this bandit that tried to steal my apple." said Sokka. It was a lemur that was from the Air Temple island. Possible Momo's kid, because it sure took a liking to him. Well that was a waste of time. _

_Toph took the lemur out of the cage, and it flew away._

_"Hey! Did you know how long it took to get the villian?"_

_"A lot more longer then figuring out how to be a warrior." Toph joked. Everyone laughed with her. Thank the Spirits that they aren't laughing at her. Then she asked an importent question. "Sokka?"_

_He immediatly looked at her with a serious face. She never calls them by their nicknames when something is important._

_"Do you have any idea who could of painted on my face?" She sensed an uneasy presence of Sokka being nervous. Looks like time is..._

_"Oh hold on a minute Toph. I need to reach the roof in order to answer your question." So he grabbed a chair, that was made out of Platnuim and sat on it. Making sure that his feet aren't on the floor. "Now I'll answer your question."_

_The Earthbender was having a hard time sensing Sokka with her Earthbending. As if the Earth itself was not around him._

_"It was Aang. I was jogging my warrior jog, and I saw someone entering your home, with a black mask. At first I thought he was going to attack you, so I looked to see if it was true. Well it turns out that the mysterious person was Aang. He took off his mask and painted all over you. I was giggling from outside, but he heard me. He ran away before I could stop him with my skills, that I learned from Piandao." He puts his hands up and slashed right and left, and hit his feet on the ground._

_She sensed it, and it was true. By Spirits, it is Aang. So she called the day off to come up with a plan. For revenge on Aang._

* * *

_Flashback ended. Hopefully!..._

Well her story seems to be a bit off. In fact, it seems that it wasn't as acurate as it could be. So Suki had to ask.

"So why did Sokka say that he wanted to reach the roof?" said Zuko.

"Probably wanted to streach." said Suki.

Mai slaps them both to get their minds in the right track. "Or Sokka did it, and wanted her to believe it was Aang." That made perfect sense.

"What makes you think that? I sensed it from my own feet." Toph takes off her shoes and shows her feet, which were never washed as often. Zuko threw up on Suki, which made her hit a fan on his head. Wow, maybe he got drunk too?

"Maybe Sokka told the truth about Paindao, but what about the prank?" she said.

It took all, except Mai, to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Until...

"That lying bastard!" Yelled Toph. "I'll get him back for what he did!"

"Now lets stay calm." said Suki. "Lets ignore Sokka for awhile. Now what is your accidental revenge plan on Aang?"

The Chief managed to calm down to tell her the answer that everyone was dying to hear. "My plan is to make Aang and Katara feel the same embarrassment that I felt, except that it will known."

"Known?" said Zuko.

"I managed to teach the Republic City Newspaper a lesson on taking notes on everyones life style." she said with a smirk. Everyone gulped with that in their minds.

So that means that Aang and Katara are going to be a big embarrassment. They are one of the many the found the 5th Nation for Koh sake. Would you imagine the possiblity of an uproar if they go around town, drunk out of their freaking minds. It will be so bad, that not even Toph can contain. So they had to hurry.

"Toph." said Mai. "Get us to Republic City."

Well Toph wasn't doing anything.

"What's the matter?" said Suki.

"I was dared to not use Earthbending, for the rest of the day." she responded with shame.

"Who dared you to do that?" asked Zuko. "Just ask Suki or Mai to break it." That caused both the girls to shake their heads.

"Katara was the one that dared her." said Suki. Mai and Toph nodded in agreement. So much nodded today, and not for good reasons either.

So they had to do one thing in order to get to Aang and Katara. Run down the 7,000 steps. They all ran, and suddenly stopped, screaming in pain. They have glass on their feet. That is going to hurt in the morning. So they were in a deley, while Aang and Katara are going to have one hell of a night.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Oh so that's what Toph had planned. Will they make it to Aang and Katara, or are they way too late? Lets find out, when I feel like it. Thank you for everyone who viewed, reviewed, favorite, and followed the story. I'll try to go faster if I can.**


	4. Bleeding Feet

**TheLucky38: This chapter is going to be short for reasons that will be unknown, until the end.**

* * *

_Sokka is finally done going down..._

Seems that everything is going smoothly for the Gaang, which are on top of the steps. Well execpt for the glass that gave them a foot piercing, and not the good kind either. How did something like this happen in the first place? It's not like some drunk girl threw something that was made out of... Oh wait, that was Katara. Maybe Toph should of taken that hit, because now their suffering from the shattered glass.

"Spirits damn it!" Yelled Zuko. "My fucking foot. Someone give me a wash cloth or something!" Well he wasn't kidding either, his foot was completely hurting like hell. Even Suki, and Mai were dealing with the Spirit forsaken pain, that gushes out blood. Toph was right behind them, knowing about the glass in the first place.

"I think you guys must of stepped on glass, and dealing with pain?" Toph said.

"No shit, Blind Bandit!" Yelled Mai. I never knew that Mai was going to be pissed like that. Usually her and Zuko would be emotionless. Well pain like that would really hurt like crazy.

"Why did we even dared each other not to wear shoes, before coming up here?" Asked Suki.

"Because Sokka had the first turn." Said Toph. "You guys felt it, then you have to deal with it." I think she got that wrong. It's usually something else.

The glass wasn't hard to take out, but Zuko had one on his big toe. And it wasn't coming out either. So he had no choice but to contain it, until he got it out properly. So he has a pain on his foot, and they have to walk down the stairs. Which again is 7,000 steps.

Well the girls managed to put a kind of medical bandages that Suki brought with them. Thank the Spirits that she at least got it out of Appa's saddle, before Aang and Katara went back to Republic City.

They talked to each other on the way down, and decided to go after Sokka for the prank. Aang and Katara went through the entire war together, so maybe they'll be alright. What about Sokka you may ask?

The steps in the bottom were so peaceful, so loving, so... Oh never mind. "Ow... Virgin." He finally got the end of the stairs. He recived barley any injures. Then again, they say that idiots don't feel any pain at all. Or is that an old tall tale...

"I think I hurt my arm. It's starting to bruise." He said outloud. His arm was starting to turn black. He tried to get back up, but a pain from his leg started to hurt. So he did something that was close to walking, Limbing. Then had to 'try' running up the stairs saying, "I just got laid." Hopefully he will have mercy for what's about to get him.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Sorry that it was a short chapter, I wanted to announce something that I want each and everyone of you to know. It's going to be my Birthday tomorrow. I'll finally be 18 years old, enough to finally gamble. Oh and the next chapter will have less of the Gaang, and more of a Kataang. For if there is no Kataang, there will be some... Well I shouldn't spoil it. This is all I'm saying, just begin a praying. Someone else could be in the mix. But who? Du du daaaa. Da da.**

**Random Thoughts, With TheLucky38: I should do a LOK story someday, to spice up drama within the Shipping Wars. Who's side am I on, not Makorra's side. I am a loyal Borra fan.**


	5. How Drunk are They?

**TheLucky38: Now I'm going to make it more Kataang with something that is unexpected. A certain someone is going to be in the fray, but who? Let's find out, shall we. I'm now 18, and ready to start this chapter with a lot of Kataang.**

* * *

_Instead of Air Temple Island..._

While everyone on the top of the 7,000 steps are running down, and Sokka running up. Aang was on Appa, with Katara still waving her entire cloths, except her bra and panties, saying, "Wooooo, woooo." They prepared for the long journey that awaits them. Enduring the harshness of the autum cold, as Katara started to shiver. Then something happened.

She accedently lets go of her cloths, and they fell of to the side to never be seen again. Unless if a hobo or two find it and either use it as a blanket or use it for clothing. "Oh... _'hick up'_... no!" Katara said with her drunk-like sadness. "My clothes... Just disapeared... In the Air." Suddenly she started to laugh, with each _'hick up'_ that keeps inturrupting each laugh.

Now if it was anyone else, they would leave her in the middle of nowhere. But to Aang, he actually kind of liked it. In both a loving and arousing way... 'Wait a minute,' he thought in his dirty mind. 'Why am I even thinking of those things?' he looks at her coming up to his side. When she does, her body is next to his and puts her head on his side.

"It's so... Fucking cold out." she said with her drunk-shiver like voice. It was getting cold out, and her clothes did drop down to Spirits knows how many feet, so he takes off his monk robs and puts it around her. She smiles at him with her drunk-like lips. "I knew... That I picked... The right guy... To do stuff with..." That made Aang smile a bit. "In bed." Still, the smile is there on Aang's face. In fact, it turned into a perverted smile.

His mind was filled with ideas to do stuff with Katara. Feeling her legs as he puts his fingers, in between her womanhood. Sucking her breasts with his mouth, while his hand was feeling her ass. That would really be great for him, while his eyes were starting to blur again, that's been happening way too often. Unfortently, something that Appa roared made him get out of Fantasy world, which made him very disapointed. Then again...

"Weeeeee." Katara said while driving Appa. Wait, KATARA DRIVING APPA!

The Sky Bison was hurling down to the hard, soil in the Earth. If Aang doesn't stop Katara from doing that. It'll be so bloodly that not even Sweepy from Ba Sing Se can clean it up so easily. But his eyes are still blurry. In fact, he tried to call Appa. "Appa... Stop falling... Downward." Well at least he said it, but it was way too slow. So his Sky Bison managed to lift them off the ground, and into the air again.

The Avatar, who looked really strange, stares at Katara. I'd hate for an argument to happen, but even lovers argue sometimes. "You have... An amazing... Rack!" He said with a drunk-like happy voice. Everything was quiet at first.

The Master Waterbender will have to settle it. "You have... An amazing... Shaft!" She said.

Both of them laughed like they were crazy. What happened? You'd think that they would both understand what almost happened. They decided to kiss each other like a mad animal, or a horny one at best. After they broke the kiss, an idea forms in both of their minds.

She stares at Aang with lustful eyes, "You.. Thinking... Of what... _'hick up'_... I'm thinking." Said Katara, hoping that he'd understood a single word that she just said.

"We go around... The city... Having a good time?" The Avatar replied.

"Actually I was... Thinking that we'd... Do it at home." she answered. "But that shit... is way better." They go for another kiss, and tasted the alcohol inside each others mouths. Tasting that, and each other, is making both of them moan.

Then Aang laid down on Appa's head. "Appa... burb..."

It made Katara laugh again.

"What?" he said with concern.

"You... Didn't even... Burb... You just said... That." Then continued to laugh.

He looked at her with confusion. "Said what?"

"Said that... 'burb.'" She started to laugh again, with her chest inhaling and exhaling.

Though he had no idea what she ment, he was too busy staring at her chest. 'Wow those are so huge.' he'd thought. I guess the most perverted people are the drunk ones. What are the odds of that happening. Luckily Aang got it out of his mind, and turned to Appa again.

"Appa... Can you please... Find a club in Repupic Jizzy..." Then remembered that's not the city name. "Damn I forgot the... Name." Then he tried to read his scroll on what the city's name was. The words were 'Republic City' in the biggest, bold words that he could possibly read. So he said to his trusty Sky Bison. "To Rebublic Tity... er I mean... Herbert Hippy... No wait... To a... Gimpic Kinky... Yeah that's it." Well at least Appa knew what his old friend means, even if he's too drunk to read.

So with Aang and Katara talking drunk to each other, Appa was heading to the City.

* * *

_The Tops..._

Well it took a long time, but Aang and Katara arrived to Republic City. A grand view that you don't have to pay a single Yuan for, except for Sokka when he rides a Sky Bison like Appa. He charges about 100 Yuans for a ride around the via Republic City. Good idea for money, just the wrong price. It should be more like 1,000 Yuans or so. Then again, half the city would be pissed off about high prices.

Aparently a newspaper guy was outside, selling the papers that he needs in order to keep his job. "Extra. Extra. Freezing my balls out here! Read all about it!" Well hows that for an early fall. He should be a weather reporter. They pay more then anyone else, even if you are wrong.

Aang and Katara are still in their Drunken State, better then an Avatar State if you ask me. So they look around the entire City that they created.

Katara knew something was wrong, and had to tell Aang. "Aang, the city... It's moving... Back and forth." To them, it looked like it was true to the core, but to everyone else it's the same stillness.

"My Spirit!" said Aang. "How is everyone... 'hick-up'... dealing with this?" Usually he would help the people, but he was way too drunk. "I'll figure it out... Tomorrow." Then he looks at her with a loving stare. 'My Spirits, she looks... Sexy... With my monk... Cloths...' He decided to do something romantic once Appa sets them down.

Then Katara started to see something in the sky. It looked scary at first, but then it was ok. "Aang... What is that?" She pointed at the large, white, circle in the sky. I think Avatar Aang, the hero of the Hundred Year War, can figure out what the m...

"That is called... The big, circle, light, thingy." He said with each hick-up, on each word. Really? Thingy? I don't think she would...

"Thank you... Aang." She said with a love/drunk eye stare.

Well the two of them were distracted by something else that was bright. It was coming from one of the buildings of Republic City. It changed different colors without the need of Firebending, for it takes years to develope an art to multi-color-Firebend. I mean even the crazed-up-deaf-bitch, AKA Azula, can only do both blue and red. Though she prefered blue, she died with a red exection. **(A/N, You would want Azula to die too. She already is insane, and can't be trusted. I'm surprised she is in The Search.)**

So Katara had to ask, "What is that place called?"

He looked at the giant words that said, "The Tops", and began to tell her what it is.

"That is the... umm.. Striper." Well that's wrong.

Katara started to look at it. "I think it's called the...Topless Shirt?" Well she's half right.

Now the two of them are trying to make out the words. Oh come on, it's in huge freaking letters.

Finally they said."The Tops." at the same time.

"Jinx!.. You owe me a... kiss." said Katara. She was surprised that he would do it right away, but sank into it.

After the kiss, I know it's heart breaking, Aang went on top of Appa's head again. "Appa... Take us to the... Hump place..." That's what happens when the Avatar is drunk, including Katara. So Appa, knowing what place Aang was talking about, went to the 'Tops'.

"This is going to be one hell of a night." Said Katara.

Oh it's going to be hell alright. Just not what they expected.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Oh the greatness of two drunk lovers, but wait. There might be someone... Naw, that'll ruin the Surprise. I'll hurry up with the next chapter tomorrow. Should I do a Kataang chapter, or a boring Sokka chapter.**

**Everyone: Kataang!**

**The people have spoken! Everyone standing next to the statue of Aang and Katara kissing. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" A light from the sky comes down next to them.**


	6. The Tops, and a Stalker

**TheLucky38: Now what could Aang and Katara want to do in a place like The Tops? Lets hurry and find out before the new character shows up. Wait, an new character?**

* * *

_The Arrival..._

Well after all the planing of returning to the Air Temple Island, Aang and Katara instead went to a club in Republic City. It was pretty much the Avatar's duty to do whatever helps the people. But thanks to Toph's dare on Katara, and Zuko giving him the Pina Colada, things are about to get very different for the couple.

Appa lands them down next to the club and the place was pretty packed. Most of the people, who loved to party, made up most of the place. I played music that would make you dance all night long, or until you're kicked out. Either way, it's a hell of a fun place to be at. There was some people enjoying themselves or enjoying each others company with their couples. Thank the Spirits that old people aren't there to spoil it. That would be like disrupting their baths that they enjoy young people washing them. It's gross I know, but they helped made the future into a peaceful one, so be nice to the old when you see them next time. Except for baths, avoid those.

The lovely Katara went down the Sky Bison, with Aang holding onto her. She went up to Appa and said, "You are a bad... Ass at flying..." Then looks at her boyfriend."But not as much as..._my Avatar._" and kissed him. The Sky Bison flew away to tend to his flock. Well more of a herd, but what do you call a huge Flying Bison that are in a group.

He takes her tounge inside of him, and battled it for dominance. Well then it turned into a playful, drunk dance. After they broke the kiss, he said, "Lets go... inside." He wobbles his way inside but then heard Katara moaned, and not in a good way. It was more of a complaint that they ended it too quickly. He saw that she turned his back on him, so he had a dirty idea.

Aang sneaks up behind her, as best as his legs can stand, and puts his hands on her hips. Unknown to him, Katara wanted this. But didn't realize what he was going to do next. "Oh moma... That feels so... Good." Then his crouch is against Katara's ass, going up and down. "I'll do it all... Night long!" Aang licked her neck, up to her back hair. After he stopped licking her, he then smacks her ass over and over again. About 5 times actually, at first. "I love you... Sweetie!" Then kept it up while saying, "Love it... Katara!"

All the Sifu Waterbender can do is blush and laugh, like a drunk-loving girl does. It was both kinky and romantic. Well if they weren't drunk at a club, with thousands of people. They would still do it. but somewhere more private.

As Aang continues to smack Katara in her ass, the crowd was looking at them. Some were disgusted by the affection that they were showing in public, while the others were crying with a joy for showing it. Well speaking of the crowd, someone was watching Aang. With the love in her eyes. She should have him, and not Katara. Instead of showing herself, she waited for the oppertunity to strike, and take him away from the Waterbender. 'Gasp.' Who is this chick that wants Aang?

After so many smacks in the ass, Katara smiled at Aang with no hurt on her face. Well she felt that he had his face there, kissing it. It felt more better to have a kiss after a bruise. Especially if he spanked it with lust about 38 times. So to make it up, he kissed it 38 times.

Well they should of done it inside, because someone had a camera and snapped a quick picture. The flash didn't inturrupt Aang's kisses. After a few shots, the camera man ran away, ready to show it to the press.

The kisses that Katara recived from Aang was really good. Equally as good as kissing each other in the mouth. After all that, Aang got back up and enjoyed that pretty-drunk smile from his lovely girlfriend. "Now... Are you ready... To go in..?" He asked. Katara nodded her head and they both got inside The Tops. They did all that stuff, and that was only outside the club.

* * *

_The Top's..._

When the couple entered the club, it looked like the entire world turned beautiful. The lights were going on and off at a fast pace, in a multi color form that rivaled the most talented Firebending art of color flame. The floors were so clear that it looked like you can eat food off the floor. Some people didn't know it was a phrase because they were literally eating from the floor.

It also had a pool that extended from both sides of it, or a river like pool, having a bridge for everyone to walk over. Anyone who was in the pool had a bar that was on each side. It encourages a race or two that will determine who is better, who has to pay, and be the desinated driver in anything that was drivable. So that made a lot of profit. Some people in the river we're enjoying themselves, by being lazy on a tube. Some call it the Lazy River, while others call it the Drunk Man's Stranger Tides. But sometimes some people throw up in the river. So Waterbenders, who are trying to make a living like everyone else, had to clean out the vomit. I would go in that pool, but I don't drink. I would do it for the Lazy River.

The place had great music to go along with it. Everyone dancing alone or with someone else. It's also a place where some people decided to crowd in a big circle for the person to show off his or her dance moves. Now that would be a sight to see.

All Aang and Katara do is look at the place, and move their heads back and forth. It looked like a lot of people are moving too fast for them. It made Katara throw up on the floor, and some guy slipped on it. The guy slipped all the way into the pool area. When he got to the surface, he said, "Ewww. It's on my back." Talking about the puke. The girls that we're around him swam away. Clean up in the pool, again. Luckily the Waterbenders work for 20 Yuans an hour. That's good money for their first job.

Katara realized what she'd done, so she said to her Aang. "Hey honey... I'm going to... Go to the... Bathroom." trying to say it like a sober person. But that would take longer then an hour to get sober. I mean she drank 7 Cactus Juice bottles, but at least she isn't drunker then Aang. Zuko put the same amount of alcohol for his drink, so the couple is on equal grounds for being drunk.

As Katara left Aang, to go to the bathroom, she also put down her guard. The girl goes up to him without anymore problems in the way. The last time she met Aang, was a long time ago when he lied about something that he revealed after the War ended. "Aang. Is that you?"

Aang looks at her with a drunk-like surprise. "Is that you..."

* * *

**TheLucky38: Oh and it's times up. I don't like giving out surprises. Instead I want you to figure it out. Just go to my polls, go review it, or PM me. And guess who the mystery person is. And no Nyistar and AvatarCat13 don't tell anyone. That's your first clue. I did give a hint or two, but this one will make more sense...**

**Clue: She is rarely in the ATLA series. Only in one episode. Could be anyone really. But what's the point on telling you, if the surprise isn't one at all? I give you good luck times a thousand and 38 if you can figure it out. I'll try to get the story up ASAP. **


	7. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no

**TheLucky38: Now for the mystery person. Why would she be a part of the wonderful experiance that Katara is having with Aang? And in the middle of a club, which is tonights hotspot. Most of you got it wrong.  
Kataangers: 'Angry faces.'  
TheLucky38: Ok most of you got it right. Some where half right.**

* * *

_It's you..._

Aang looks at her with a drunk-like surprise. "Is that you... On Ji." He said as best as he could.

"Yes it is Aang." said On Ji, and gives him a quick hug. Loving the mucles, thanking the Spirits that he didn't have a shirt on. It was warmer to feel those instead of his monk shirt that he always wears. I don't think he has any other type of monk clothes. Just kidding, he has thousands of them. Reason; Katara keeps ripping them during their sex night.

After they broke the hug, Aang takes a look at how much On Ji grew. She was taller, not taller then him but almost taller then Katara. Her hair wasn't the pony tail style, it was all down in the back. Her eyes are the same grey eyes as they once were, which is normal for everyone. The greatest thing that he was looking at was her breasts. They were almost the same size as Katara's. That drink really did a number on him, otherwise he would have control of his hormones.

Well with the Avatar looking at On Ji like that, it's obvoius that she'll take the oppertunity to let him know how much she loves him. Doing that while a man is drunk, and has a girlfriend, that's also drunk. It's bold and foolish. A little bit kinky too.

The last time that she saw Aang was a year after the war. Everything was at peace in her village. The teachers started to talk less about the old Fire Lord, Ozai, and talk about the peaceful time under Zuko's reign. That's when Avatar Aang came in and told everyone that he was actually Kuzon during the war. Did anyone get mad? No they didn't. He also apologized to On Ji, who was most likely affected by this. But she didn't really mind either, because she broke up with Hide that cheated on her. Plus no one really cares about him for the ruined party that Aang did back then. But most importantly, he was a _buzzkillism. _On the bright side, there aren't a lot of them out there. I hope.

So now On Ji is finding a connection with Aang. She fell in love with Kuzon, so now she thinks that's the same thing. And he felt the same way. There was rarely any oppertunity to have him for her own, but since he's drunk and Katara is in the bathroom, now On Ji can have her way. Luckily, by the way he was moving, he wouldn't remember a thing. So her chance is now or never.

"So how about we talk about your day. How is everything?" Hoping that he'll answer her.

He was staring at something else then her eyes. "Wow... Look at the size of... Those boobs..." Aang answered. You'd think that he would at least pretended to hear her.

To On Ji, it really surprised her, and she knew that he was drunk too. "Ok then." Now it was now or never. A chance to kiss the Avatar, or in this case Kuzon from her old Fire Nation Academy, and seal the deal with her emotions that keep playing tricks on her. So On Ji kisses Aang, hardcore, but doesn't put her tongue inside of his mouth. A flash is next to them, but they ignored it. Thinking it was only the lights.

What the Koh?! If On Ji is going to kiss Aang, that has a Waterbending Sifu as a girlfriend that will be _super pissed_, the least she can do is make it way better than that. Didn't she ever kiss Hide before?

Usually when someone, besides Katara, tries to kiss Aang. He would dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge those kisses before they reached their target. But considering the fact that the Pina Colada is really starting to take affect within each moment. Aang actually sunk into the kiss. _'Gasp' _Indeed my brothers and sisters of Kataang. It is that horrible to read that.

It was cut short as On Ji was pulled from behind. She was pushed up against the wall, and couldn't move at all. Someone's hands were holding onto her shoulders, making sure she was pinned against the wall. Oh no. When she looked up to see who did that, you would swear that her expression turned into a fear-like surprise. It's... it's... it's...

**"You bitch!" **It was Katara. And she does not look happy. She looked so angry that even Azula, may she burn in hell, would fear the rage that Katara brings into her Drunken State. Another flash of light comes up again. Must be one hell of a night, huh?

This is not a part of On Ji's plan, oh it certainly was not. Her plan was to kiss Aang and leave the club with him, but now things are about to be an urban hell for her. Everyone in the crowd was watching as a possible Cat-Leapord Fight was about to happen. The bar guys started to take bets that people were placing for who will win, lose, or possibly be killed. The number of Yuans, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Air Nomad coins were put in the pot. And no not that type of pot were people relax themselves. I mean the one where people can get even more money then the average paycheck, depending where you're working at.

On Ji's life now hangs in the balance. Aang knows that Katara is mad at her mostly, but some of that anger might be at him. Remember the old saying that a Drunk person is good in a fight? That's actually true.

"You think you can just... Go after Aang, right when I left to... Puke in the toilet!?" Katara yelled. The water in the Lazy River started to move violently. All the Waterbenders who work on the pool, tried to control the water as best as they can. If anyone was listening to what benders do with their emotions, it affects the current element that they bend to uncontrolable rates.

On Ji had to try to reason with her. "I'm sorry. It's just...

"You're... Sorry!?" interrupted Katara, trying to sound ok. "You can't just... Steal Aang... He's mine!" Then grabbed her hips. "Besides" Her lips are almost near On Ji's. "That's not... How you... Kiss." Then finally crashes her lips on the helpless Firebender, and begins to kiss her with all her might. Another flash of light hits them.

On Ji's mind was telling her to stop, but her body wanted more. So she kissed her, but the same thing like Aang. Katara started to do something that would shock her into submission.

The Sifu Waterbender pushes her tongue inside her mouth, and twirled it inside.

That made On Ji's legs feel so light, that she'd almost fell. But thanks to Katara pushing her to the wall, it never happened. She even felt Katara's tongue in the back of her throat. Even tasting the alcohol that was mixed into the kiss.

The entire club was stunned to see that they were really doing that. It made a lot of guys have a growing erection. Some girls licked thier lips, and kissed a random guy next to them.

After Katara and On Ji broke the kiss, Aang was smiling at them for making him turned on.

"Now that's... How you.. Fucking kiss." said Katara. Then froze On Ji against the wall. Another flash of light happens again. What is with the flashing lights?

"What are you doing?" said On Ji.

"Getting... Payback." Then went over to Aang and gave him a kiss. The same one that she gave On Ji, but more romantic and equal. It made her kind of moan, seeing the couple show their affection.

Well with that settled, everyone in the club started to party again. But Katara had an idea in mind. She wispered in Aang's ear that would really benefit the both of their satisfactions. Poor On Ji, not able to hear what is going to happen.

After all the drunk-like wispering, Aang nods his head and went to the nearest bar table. What is going on here? What are those two love drunks up to?

When Aang got to the bar table, he saw that it had a variety of drinks. He couldn't read the words on the writing, so it's going to be hard to find what kind of drink is good.

A bartender lady was ready to take the order that the Avatar wanted. "So what will you have Avatar Aang?" She noticed that he was drunk, but decided to tell him later.

"Do you have a drink... that is... 'hick-up'... the same amount of alcohol as... 'burb'... 7 cactus juice bottles?" Rudly burbed right in front of the lady. A flash of light happens, just as he did that. He saw that she was angry, but decided to get the drinks anyway.

The Bartender lady took the liquid, that looks like the cactus juice, and puts it in a container. Then added whatever ingredients that would combine into that drink. She started to shake it, left to right, and top to bottom. Making sure that it all goes into one peaceful harmony. Just like the Avatar keeping the world in balance.

The waiting was boring, but finally she puts it all into a jug and gives it to the Avatar. Then gave him an important warning. "Now try not to drink anymore after this one."

That made the Avatar quite furious. Luckily he is trained to keep cool. By putting ice cubs that he took from someones drink on his shirt. The ice melted in mere seconds, because of him also being a Firebender. "Why the... Fuck not?" he asked.

"Avatar Aang. You are drunk!" She yelled out load for everyone around the table to hear.

It made Aang angry, but knew that violance meant getting kicked out for no reasons. "Madam, I maybe drunk but tomorrow I'll be sober, and you'll still be ugly." He took the drink and walked away. Leaving an angry bartender behind.

"Aren't you going to pay for those!?" She yelled after him.

"Hell no." Aang replied.

When Aang got back to Katara and the still frozen against the wall On Ji, he showed the drink to Katara. She smircks and takes the drink from his hands.

"Now this is what bad girls get." said Katara. She tilts On Ji's head up, and forces her to chug down the entire jug. A flash of light is on all three of them. They looked at the direction of where the light is, but there was nothing there. That's a little odd.

On Ji tried to move, but the ice was so unbearable. Even if she could Firebend, it would take forever to melt all the ice in time to escape what was happening now. So she had to take it all in.

The entire jug was empty, and the alcohol did it's work on On Ji. Katara melts the ice for her to get out of there. Aang's mind is in a fantasy of where Katara and On ji would kiss again, but had to wait for that to happen.

On Ji tries to get back up, but kept falling on the ground. So the couple had to pick her up on both sides. Now all three of them are at the exact same level, meaning that they are all drunk.

"Now that is... Good." Said On Ji. The three of them decided to go across the bridge so they can get to the dance floor that was playing, Karma Chameleon. That song was created by a weird hippie, that wanted the Nations to be together. Although the song is suppose to remember all the colors, he forgot to add blue for Water. **(A/N, If anyone heard the song in real life, and knows what it's really about. Please just follow the random ideas that I have for the ATLA world)**

Just as they were about to cross the bridge, a small guy comes out and snarled at them. The three of them, with Aang in the middle, screamed out of surprise. "Who dares approach my fucking bridge!" Damn it, another drunkie. How many people are getting drunk at a club? I mean come on.

"We're here... To party... Damn it!" Said On Ji. Must be new to drinking, like Aang and Katara.

"Answer my questions 3, and you will proceed to the dance floor." he said.

"Ok then... What are they?" Katara asked.

"Question one. what is a question, but also a riddle?" He said.

"That doesn't... Make any sense!" said Aang.

"Wrong. I don't even know." said the scruffy weirdo. "Question two. What do you do about diarrhea?"

"What?" said On Ji.

"Wrong. You have to deal with it until it's gone." He said.

The three of them look at the idiot with angry faces. These questions made no sense at all. In fact, they aren't even good questions at all.

"Final Question. What do you do about a cu..."

"Oh fuck this!" Said the Avatar. He stomped his foot and sent the guy flying in the air, and through the roof. A flash happens again. It was starting to annoy Aang, but remembered that it's only a clube. The only time anyone can see the weirdo now, would be outside the club and/or city, is in the reflection from the half moon.

Both Katara and On Ji gave him a kiss on the cheek. It made Aang proud to be a great person to deal with people, with or without violance. So they continued to walk over the bridge.

"What do you think... That guy was about... To say in... 'hick up'... the end?" Said Katara.

"I don't know." answered Aang, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Probably something... To anger someone... That will... Get him killed."

"You're so smart Aang." said On Ji.

"Remember On Ji" said Katara. "I'm his... Girlfriend."

"Yet you're making... Me have a possible... Threeway... With him." said On Ji.

From that comment, all three of them blushed at that fantasy. But for now, let's get this party started!

* * *

**TheLucky38: In the next chapter. Will the Gaang be able to get to them before everything is being made public? Will that annoying flashing light stop bothering their good time? We'll find out when I feel like it.**


	8. Oh Yeah!

**TheLucky38: So in that last chapter, it had some minor problems for Aang, Katara, and now On Ji. So let's see how long the party will last.**

* * *

_Dance Until you..._

Everything in the dance floor was awesome. The floors are changing colors for the beat of the song that's playing, lights are flashing to the beat as well, and everyone is dancing like there's no tomorrow. The people are in something that hasn't happened during the Hundred Years War. They started to party, celebrate, and enjoy a good time.

The people who played, Karma Chameloen, decided to play it again. It wasn't because it's one of the best songs in The Tops, and most of Republic City, but it was because most of the people were stopped by the Drunken troll, as they call him. Many thanked the Avatar for doing that, while wondering about why he had two hot girls by his left and right side of himself. But they decided not to ask, thinking it's none of their concern.

On Ji puts her hand on Aang's crouch, but Katara see's what she was doing and smacks her in the head. Now On Ji used that same hand and rubbed her head for the pain to go away. Well Aang kissed her head to make it feel better. So Katara, wanting more attention, smacked her ass and yelped. Well he reaches down and kisses it. Two flashs of light happens for both On Ji and Katara's wounds, and two guys noticed what was going on. Unfortenetly they're not very bright.

"Dude. Did you see a weird, cloak guy taking a picture of that?" he said to him, and pointed right next to him.

The guy looked where he was pointing, but there was nothing there. "Fuck if I know." The other guy replied. "I just want to party unti I..." He didn't finish, as he threw up what he ate earlier.

"You're already partied out? Wuss." After the guy said that, they both got into a fight. No one paid much attention, as they were still partying. This sure ain't like the places that the Gaang ever went to. Sure they went to a bar, or a place like a bar, but never in one of the most insane places.

Aang had enough of the guys who were fighting. So he lets go of Katara and On Ji, much to their disapointment, and went over to do his Avatar duties. He grabbed the guys collar shirts and started carrying them to the Lazy River. The girls look at him with awe as he drags them like a man. A drunken man I mean.

When he arrived at the destination, he used his Waterbending to freeze them in place. It's a drunksicile.. He looked at his girls to push the guys in. They did it with no hesitation, and no concern for their actions, and pushed the drunksiciles into the Lazy River. A flash of light is shot, just as the girls did that in an instant. The drunksiciles were on the river, floating ontop. Everything was quiet at first, but then they started to party again. How's that for common courtesy?

Both Katara and On Ji smiled at their noble hero, Avatar Aang. He deserves a reward for doing a noble deed. Well at least it was noble in their Drunken State. They take both his hands and lead him to a nearby couch, to make him comfortable. When they got there, they lay down their hero and made him swear to not touch them. He wondered why until they kissed him on his check, Katara on the right side and On Ji on the left side.

When the two stopped kissing him, Katara told On Ji to strip down to her underware. The newly drunk girl started to undress, in front of hundreds or thousands of people. Many saw On Ji as a fine girl for them but knew better than to underestimate a drunk Avatar, even if it is kind of odd that he is a virtus monk. But for drunk reasons, he couldn't help comparing them.

Katara has a beautiful face of a godess. When her blue eyes met his grey ones, they combined into a beauty. Much like the mist that surrounds the lake with a peaceful calm. She is still tall, but not taller than Aang. Her breasts, that are still covered, is a great CC size, that stood out well amoung her body. Her bra was a blue color, and her thong was an orange color, much to Aang's liking. Katara's carmel skin reflects the lights, like a glowing torch that shows the way in the cave. She turns around and smacks her ass in front of him, and it was big as he could ever dream of. Aang drools at how she makes him beg for her.

Now On Ji is different though. Her brown eyes are sweet, much like the inside of a coconut on a hot summer day.. Like Katara, she isn't taller than Aang. Heck, she isn't taller than Katara's height. On Ji's breasts, which are also covered by both black clothing, are a BB size, just 2 sizes behind Katara's. Her skin is like an angle that decended from the Spirit world itself. When she turned around, he noticed something about her. On Ji's ass is larger than Katara's. It was a big bubble butt, that jiggles with each sway of motion she does. It was making him drool at that sight of seeing her smirck, thinking that is hot. But still thinks Katara is better.

Now Katara, in her Drunken State, thought Aang liked On Ji better than her. So she pushes her out of the way, and bends with her butt between his legs. That a lot of blood go to his starting erection. Katara smiles at how he responded, and was ready to take him. That is until she felt a sting on her right cheek. The scream, which should of been pain, was pleasure. She looked behind her to see that On Ji puts her hands behind her back and whistles like nothing happened. All Katara does is smile and looks back at Aang.

There were about to do what they wanted to do from the start. At least until...

"What the.. Hell we're we... Suppose to do... Again?" asked On Ji.

"Fuck if I... Can remember." answered Katara.

So they grabbed Aang and resumed their position. Aang being in the middle, while the two girls are on his side. On Ji was about to pick up her clothes, but then realized that they were gone. It's as though someone or something important. She was crying a bit, but was kissed in the cheeck by Aang. On Ji was ok again, but was wondering what happened to her clothes in the first place. Then, in the glimpse of her eye, she got her answer.

Not too far away, some pervert has the same exact clothes that On Ji had on. The guy was sniffing it like it was some kind of drug. The aroma itself made him turned on. A girl came by and looked at him with disgust. He looked up at her and said, "Oh at least I don't wear them and masterbate myself." The guy told her. She blushes and was about to walk away, until he grabbed her hand. "How about you wear it, and we can take it to the back room." The guy grabs her hand and takes her to the back room, while she giggles with joy.

To be honest, On Ji didn't mind losing her clothes at all. Katara and Aang don't really have any clothes on, why not her too? So she accepted it with dignity, her hips swaying left and right for the Avatar and Sifu Waterbender. Now this was not only turning him on, but it turning Katara on too. That's ironic. Katara hated On Ji for trying to take her Avatar away, and now she's being turned on by her.

But her walking away from them was not an option. Aang wrapped his arm around her and Katara, so they can walk together in the club. He didn't care about the Flashing lights that keep setting off from time to time, or about being drunk. Though he didn't even know he was drunk at all. He only cared about two hot, sexy girls that were on his side. Hell, a few dirty thoughts went into his head faster than he could run with his Airbending.

Some of those thoughts dug into the one place that attracts the two girls next to them. Mostly Katara, for she actally saw it with her own eyes. She licked Aang's ear and he licks back. On Ji licks his ear, and he did the same thing. It's almost a lick fest for those three, but they had to deal with people giving them a lust stare. Some of the men calling him a Lucky Bastard. And the women, who wanted the Avatar, called them a bitch. They didn't care, not because of the fact they were in a club but also they were drunk.

Then, something horrible happened. "All the Vodka is gone!" Someone said. Surprisenly, it really brought everyone's attention towards the horrible setback. Even the song was stopped because of what happened.

Everyone, one by one, was saying, "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no."

Suddenly an Earthbender comes though the wall. "Oh Yeah!"

Everyone in the Tops club was looking at the guy that burst though the wall. He was being stared at, so he slowly backed up and leaves.

The manager was in the crowed an told everyone this important message. "Ok can I ask everyone to please stop saying, "Oh no", in the courtroom. Because the fucking Earthbender is going to keep showing up!" The entire club, including Aang, Katara, and On Ji, all nodded their heads. "Thank you. Now we have plenty of Vodka for everyone. I just need to get it from the..." He was inturrupted by a box that was smashed to the ground. It seems that someone was leaning on the box, full of Vodka, and made the box fall to the ground. "Ok. Now you can panick." And that's just what everyone did. Throwing tables, chairs, and people to damage the club. The guy who did it walked to a bar, for a drink of Scotch.

The entire club of people were even more outraged, but the Avatar will save the day. He told Katara and On Ji to stay here until he resolved the situation. The need for Vodka was rising. Any man who loves Vodka can survive any problems, but without it they're usless to do anything at all. Aang just got up to the guy that caused the situation, and he looked super pissed.

"What the... Fuck do you... Want." He said. That guy must be drunk too, otherwise he would know who Aang is.

"I want you... To go... Away." Aang replied. This can't be good.

"Who's going to... Make me?" Then drank from the bottle of Scotch.

Now I know Aang as much as anyone. He wouldn't do anything violent. Aang takes the Scotch bottle and smashes it on the guys face. Causing a lot of blood to come out. The guy was bleeding pretty bad. "Someone give me... A bandage." You know for a drunk guy, you'd think he would at least been a little more manly. A bunch of people came out and started to beat up the guy who caused the terrible event that started the riot. Someone Earthbended a hammer, and 'POW' right in the balls.

The Avatar, thinking he solved the problem, went back to Katara and On Ji, while the riot was still happening. One person was on top of someone, punching them over and over again. Another person threw some type of explosive in a toilet, with the other toilets too. Another one was saying, "Feel the wrath of Nerd rage!", he slapped and then used his elbow to pins the guy to the ground. The guy gets back up and hits him in the chin.

Aang got to Katara and On Ji, and they were making out with each other. Kind of a strange thing for two girls to do a Waterly Kiss, while everything is in total chaos. He was about to tell them that they were leaving, until some guy grabbed Aang. He was dragging him to a place called "The Pitt", where anyone who wants to beat up people for money. Side bets are included for that event as well.

He was thrown in, and saw a big guy who wore a white shirt, and blue pants. He also had red hair, and was really ugly. Aang looks to see who threw him in. It was the club manager. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He yelled to everyone, and they stopped fighting each other. "Boys and morons!" Everyone goes to see what is inside the Pitt. "I give you, Russell!"

The big guy that was in the cage said, "Me Russell!" Talking in a third person. Either he's stupid or drunk. 'Throws up on the floor.' Yep, Russell is drunk. Very easy to see.

Avatar Aang looks at the manager and said, "Now I hate you for doing this!" Usually a monk like him wouldn't hate anyone, but he is drunk. Man does it really happen people that much?

"I know." said the manager. "Russell. Go beat up that guy who said those things about your mom, and those farm yard animals!"

"What?" said Russell, who was obviously drunk. "Come here!" He said to Avatar Aang. "Russell wants vengence!" He closes one of his fists and smacks it on his hand, later covering it. He runs at the Avatar, ready to fight. Usually the manager wouldn't do anything to get in anyone in harms way, but he needed entertainment. Katara and On Ji can't help Aang, because the door to the cage was locked up tight. This is bad. Damn you Sokka for causing everything that happened to Aang and Katara, dispite Toph doing the deed, by accident.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I just want to say I'm really sorry times a million and 38 for taking too long to get the next chapter up. I had to do a lot of stuff, so it wasn't easy getting the next chapter up. I got the Russell idea from a game that I played. A really good one too.**

**Oh and the thing that Aang, Katara, and On Ji have is a KataangJi. I was inspired by the Fanfiction story that Subjectdeltabuz and EB18 made together. On of those chapters had a Kataangko, or something like that. I hope Kataang wins, or I will be _Super Pissed._ Have a good day, and enjoy the Cliffhanger. Muhahahahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh).**


	9. Paybacks a Nightmare

**TheLucky38: Now we get to see the awesome fight between Aang and Russell. It's times like these that I should tell you, that I lied. We can't read about the fight yet. But we get to see what Sokka and the Gaang are doing. Isn't that great?  
Readers: 'Angry faces.'  
TheLucky38: Just read it. I promise you'll like it.**

* * *

_The Stairs are horrible..._

Well it was going bad for the Gaang, which are walking down the stairs, and Sokka, that is running up the stairs. It would be smooth walking for them, if their feet, minus Toph's, weren't bleeding from the glass. Every step felt like a nightmare that wouldn't go away. It hurt so bad for Zuko, who still had a huge glass on his big toe, that Mai and Suki had to carry him. Then Toph asks an important question.

"Mai. How did you get here anyway?" she asked.

"I was in the bag and didn't move." Mai replied.

"Wouldn't that sufficate you?" asked Suki.

"I had it open a little." Mai answered.

"Well that explains a lot." said Zuko.

As they were making their way down, Sokka was still limping from the horrible pain from falling down the stairs. "I... Just... Got... Laid." He tried to repeat, but not as fast as he wanted to. It's not easy being Sokka. Then again, who would want to be in his position? As he was still limping, he saw the Gaang up ahead. Sighing in relive, he said as loud as he could, "Hey guys!." Hoping that they can help him.

As the Gaang keeps talking to each other on how Mai came here, they finally found the culprit. It was Sokka's fault for many good reasons. Not only did he tricked Toph, made her give Katara and Aang alcohol, but the real damage was them leaving the Gaang to walk all the way, back to Republic City. Imagine walking all that way to the city, which is 30 miles from where they are.

Zuko was about to teach Sokka the meaning of getting a full can of whoop ass, but Toph has a better idea. She gets everyone in a circle, in order for Sokka to not hear what was going on. Luckily for them, Sokka wanted to wait. Not only because he's too injured, but also too lazy to go up any further.

"I have a plan to make Sokka pay for what he did." She said. "But we have to be nice to him, until he falls asleep." said the Earthbender.

"Why?" asked Zuko. "Sokka made us have to walk back to Republic City."

"Now I know that's bad, but I know that one of us are going to have to get to the city on foot." said Toph, looking at their volunteer. The victim that has to walk to Republic City is...

"Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Suki.

Mai catches on immediately. "It makes sense. Sokka will suffer by not only what we have planned, but also the fact that Suki won't be with him."

"In bed." said Zuko, and gives a small laugh. Mai is amazed on how Zuko is acting. Since their break-up, it was hard, but it could get better if they are together again. "But I am already happy with Jin at my side." That smile that Mai had earlier, disappeared the moment Jin is mentioned. Then again, this time Mai broke up with him. So it's perfectly fine. Such a problem with people that are confused about breaking up with someone.

"So what is the plan Toph?" asked Mai, changing the subject.

"I'll explain the rest, when we find a place to sleep." she said. They all broke away from the huddle, and set Toph's plan in motion. The Gaang goes to Sokka, that looked like he is really injured. Not injured enough in their minds.

"So guys." said Sokka. "Why were you left behind? And what were you talking about?" He asks way to many questions.

"Oh Aang was mad at us, and we decided to stay at a hotel. While Suki goes to Republic City to find Aang and Katara." said Toph.

"That explains it." said Sokka. "But why does Suki have to leave?"

That got the Gaang. They have no idea how to respond to that question. Except for the person that has to do the job.

"I'm a trained Kyoshi Warrior, Sokka." she said, trying to boast. "We are notoriously good at being scouts." That is true. When Sokka was a sexist bastard, he was ambushed by Suki many times. Suki still does it even today, during their night together in bed.

With the formalities out of the way, and Sokka being disappointed, they continued on to go down the stairs. Suki will go into the road that leads to Republic City, while Toph and the others work on the plan that is in store. Revenge is best served in a dish full of vengeance, with a side order of pranks and laughs that everyone can enjoy.

* * *

_The Hotel..._

Well after going around town, the Gaang finally found themselves a place to stay for the night. The hotel that they are going to stay in is called "Chin's knee" for whatever kind of reason. A hobo told them that it's named after Chin the Conqueror took over the land. His heel was shot by an arrow, in the very spot the hotel stands on. Declaring it as the Chin's knee hotel. The Gaang gave the hobo enough money to start a new life again. Thanks to Toph's rich family, it would last that hobo for life, if he's good with money. You'd think it's a good hotel to sleep in, right? Dead wrong.

The outside of it was filled with so much junk, that it would make all the slug from the Fire village look like a minor problem. But it wasn't compared to what was on the inside of the hotel. The furniture looks as though termites actually gone though it like a knife cutting though butter. The place had a sign that said No Vacant, meaning that no one is in there at all. Well depending on the fact that everything looks terrible, I'd say they should of found a nice place to set up camp. But thanks to Aang leaving with Appa, that had all their stuff in there. So it's either stay in a crappy hotel for tonight or stay outside with no camping supplies whatsoever.

They decided to stay in the hotel. Sure it's a stupid decision, but it wasn't because it was too cold outside. It was because Toph's plan required staying in a building for tonight, even if it's worse than a hoarders den. So they got they're rooms, making sure that Sokka has the only room in the hotel. And it was a terrible room for him too.

The bed looked like a lion-cat ripped it up, and peed on the sheets. There was no window, just a square hole with iron bars. So basically it's almost like a prison with some comfort. Also inside of the room is wall paper, that looks like it's almost peeling off slowly. A rat-mouse was moving around the room, minding it's own business. I wonder if the Gaang's is a lot more better.

Apparently, their rooms are way better. I don't know how, but they are better. In such a crappy hotel like this, it's hard to find a decent room that people can endure. What Sokka has is more of a motel. The Gaang's room is more of a sweet room, that has many beds. Some with one person beds, and some with two person beds. The room is flawless, except for...

"Don't lay on the beds!" yelled Mai, with worry.

Everyone stopped to hear what Mai has to say about the room. Why would Mai tell them to not lay on the beds, even though everything is better than Sokka's only room?

"There's white stuff on the sheets." she said.

The Gaang looks at the sheets, while Toph smells what it is, and understood what she meant by "white stuff." So they did the right thing and decided to not sleep on the beds at all. If it's a terrible hotel, with a great room or two, always look out for anything that doesn't seem like it's good at all. The only other sad part about this, is that the hotel itself never cleans anything. What kind of hotel doesn't clean their sheets, or replaces them, after what people do with another person? And I don't mean just sleep either.

Now Toph goes over the plan, to at least prank Sokka. He started all of this by painting Toph's face, and saying Aang did it, and now the time has come. "Ok here is the plan." said Toph. "I am going to use something, that was suppose to be a back up plan if Aang and Katara aren't even drunk. She pulls out a strange green bottle, that kind of glows in the dark. "This potion is called, Nightmare's Wrath." The potion also had a spray piece on the top of the vile.

"So what does it do?" asked Zuko.

"It forces the person, who is sprayed, to have terrible nightmares. And have their most terrible dreams come to life." she answered. "It can work when he's either awake or asleep." So for now, they wait to spray the potion at Sokka. Mostly to find anything to dress in for disguises.

* * *

_Sokka's Worst Nightmares..._

Everything was quiet in Sokka's hotel room. Perhaps a little too quiet. He stands up to go get a glass of water, so that he can try to sleep better. As Sokka opens the door, he got sprayed by some weird chemical, and everything was a blur. He only see's a figure, but that was pretty much it. The figure started to talk, in a scary voice. The person is Toph, but Sokka is in too much fear to notice.

"Having trouble? Have a drink." Toph said, as she started to pour some kind of alcohol on Sokka. "You look like a guy, who takes himself way to seriously." Then someone else comes in, limping, with a small fire in his hand. It was obviously Zuko, but Sokka saw otherwise. "You want advice?"

Sokka was starting to see something. Something that makes him really scared. "No. Penguins!"

"You need to lighten up..." Then stopped when the person heard Sokka say something, that was unexpected. "Wait, what?"

"Penguins!" Sokka repeated. Then saw penguins, where Zuko and Toph were. He stumbles back against the wall.

Zuko was confused, and asked. "You're scared of penguins?"

"Sliding up to me all the time. I don't want to share fish with them." he said.

That made the Master Earthbender more confused, and then said, "Maybe I'm not using enough of this stuff." Then sprays him again, with half the potion empty. "Yes, feel the fear."

"No. Gloves that don't cover fingers." He saw a person, that looked like Toph, wearing gloves that don't cover the fingers.

She was puzzled. "Gloves that don't cover fingers?" she asked. Zuko right next to her was trying to stop chuckling.

"Your palms are warm, but what about the fingers?" he said.

Now she had no choice, whatsoever. "Ok. Hold on a second." Toph sprays the rest of it, knowing that his fears have to be worse than that.

He saw something that defiantly gave a chill down his spine. "A compass!" In his eyes, Zuko was holding a compass right in his face.

"Wait a minute. You fought in the Hundred Years War with the Avatar, and trained under Pian Diao, and your scared of a compass?" asked Zuko, who thought that Sokka wasn't scared of a lot of things. Then again, he was only with Sokka on the last days of the war.

"How does it know where to go, if it only points to the North all the time?" he said. Now it's sort of a true and false thing. Sure it only points north, but it's really useful with a map as well.

"Wow." said Mai, who later came into the room. "Just wow."

"AHH!" Screamed Sokka.

"Oh for Spirits sake, what is it now?" asked Toph.

"Ukulele!" He see's everyone playing a ukulele. "It's secret, secret, secret tunnel playing over and over in my head!"

"Why would you be afraid of that?" asked Toph.

Sokka then says, "A pissed off Suki!" All of the Gaang members, not Suki herself included, were all Suki clones in his eyes. "She's going to do horrible stuff to me, including Miss Spank, a wooded, plated, paddle that hurts like hell." Then passes out.

Everyone just walked away, laughing as they pranked Sokka hard. When he wakes up, everything will make a lot more sense to him. He'll not only apologize to Toph, but promised to never do anything stupid like that again. They all fell asleep, on the floor. Hopefully someone sues that hotel owner. Hotels are disgusting if not taking care of them.

Though Sokka was stopped, what about Aang, Katara, and the victim that is On Ji? How will Suki manage to stop the press from shipping newspapers about the Avatar's hangover night? When will that horrible hotel owner clean up her hoarding problem, including replacing the sheets? Why am I asking random questions again? Lets find out...

* * *

**TheLucky38: In the next chapter. Now that Sokka is punished for what happened way before all the unfortunate events happened, we'll soon see how Aang is doing. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for reading, reviewing, favorite, and followed the story. Oh and about a Buzzkillism, let me explain again. Just in case we all know what it is...**

**Buzzkillism- Someone who ruins the best moments in life. Related to goths, but are always cheerful.**

**Hopefully that will clear up some concerns about what it was. It's a made up word that I came up with. So thank you, and if you have any suggestions, let me know.**


	10. Here comes the Cheer

**TheLucky38: Finally, I can write the story. It has been 2 days since I made it. Ok maybe not 2 days, but it's still too long. I just had a lot to do in such a boring school year. Thank god that Summer vacation is coming, or I would be super pissed! Now on with the story.**

* * *

_Fight, Fight, Fight..._

"What?" said Russell, who was obviously drunk. "Come here!" He said to Avatar Aang. "Russell wants vengeance!" He closes one of his fists and smacks it on his hand, later covering it. He runs at the Avatar, ready to fight. This could be bad for Aang. Luckily he was taught not to fight anyone, even Ozai himself. Then again, he's drunk. So I highly doubt he really cares about things like that.

Aang does an uppercut on Russell's jaw, causing him to be even more angry. So he grabs Aang by the shoulders, and lifts him up in the air. It seems that Russell is going to slam him to the cold, hard ground. But there's only one thing that he doesn't know. He's fighting the Avatar, savor of all the world. Aang hits his head, and grabs it. He then forces Russell to land head first on the ground, causing blood to come out of his nose.

"Russell. Angry!" He yelled and got back up quickly. He punched Aang once, with a swing of his arm, then closed both fists and raises them up. Russell then smashes Aang to the ground. He starts to get excited and shows off his muscles. Aang was trying to get up, but he just couldn't. Could this be the end of the night for Aang?

Katara and On Ji had to do something. It was either see Aang get beaten up by a drunk guy, or do something that could help him get back up his feet and fight Russell to the ground. So then they had to say something that can get any guy in the world to kick some ass.

"Aang... Win this... Thing!" Yelled On Ji, though sounding drunk. Oh wait I forgot.

"If you... Don't... No lovemaking... Tonight!" Yelled Katara, in her drunk tone.

That really made Aang have the eye of the tiger. "No lovemaking?" he said quietly at first. Then really got angry. "I want... That shit tonight!" Then got up and punched Russell, over and over again, in the face. Even the blocks that Russell attempted couldn't stop the raw might from Avatar Aang's Drunken State. Well at least right now.

Russell became furious, and roared like a maniac. He started to rush at Aang, but this time he isn't throwing any fists. It looks like he's going to grab him. When he did, by the leg, it looked like he was about to do a whammy. Luckily Aang kicked him in the face, and got back onto his feet. Aang punches once, then a kick swift, and finally an uppercut to the face. Russell is covering his face for the damage that has been done to him.

That made Russell so mad that he yelled again. This time he ran with his head down. It made contact with Aang's chest, and was heading towards the Pitt's wall. The wall was hit pretty bad, with Aang's body that endured that pain. It was so bad that there was cracks on the wall. Russell, feeling confident, grabbed Aang's head and slams his entire body to the ground. My god, why isn't Aang using any bending. It's really brave, but really stupid at the same time.

The crowd was cheering for the battle in the Pitt. From shrieking girls to screaming guys, and for some the other way around, as they watch the magnificent battle that is taking place. Bets were made in the side, and most of them have chosen Russell. Only two people put their bets, and they were the same people that are hanging out with Aang. You know, the other victims that are controlled by the influence of alcohol. Katara and On Ji. Sorry, I was just making sure.

Katara and On Ji had to think of another idea, to give moral to Aang in anyway. Though the ideas in their minds are slow, due to the drinks that they had, they were thinking of anything that can save their Aang. They thought, and they thought, and they thought... Then an idea enters their minds, as easy as it can come by. I have a feeling that it's either a really good idea, or an even better idea.

"Aang!" Screamed Katara, waving her hands to get his attention. She saw Aang look from the ground, seeing his lovely Sifu Waterbender, Katara. Then she saw his head turn to On Ji as well, then both girls. It gave Katara an even better idea. She whispered into the other girls ear, and told her the plan. On Ji smiled deviously, and nods her head.

The two of them took off their bras and started to jump up and down, cheering on Aang by saying "Go Aang, go!" Over and over again. Over and over again. Katara's original plan was for her and On Ji to cheer on Aang and inspire him to win in the fight against Russell. Now her plan is to cheer on Aang with On Ji, without her or On Ji's bra on, and cheer on Aang. Ironically, it sounds like the same exact thing. Only without the bra, which is even better in situations such as these.

Aang looks up from the ground and see's Katara and On Ji cheering him on, without their bras on, excited with drool coming out of his mouth. It's the perfect thing to give moral to Aang, and to the hope of beating not only Russell but also the manager who brought him into the Pitt. So now it's time to end this, once and for all.

The Drunk Avatar does a swift kick, as he gets up, knocking Russell off his balance. Then Aang starts to shine on the battle by hitting him in the face with full force. Then hits him in the chest repeatedly. He does an uppercut, causing Russell to black out for a short time, and then kicks him once. Then he does something that is considered very powerful.

Aang puts his hands in a position, his two fingers sticking out and his thumbs sticking up as well, and charges at Russell in full force. Russell was becoming paranoid for what's about to come to him. Aang hits his chest and the force of that attack sends Russell ten feet inside the Pitts wall. The giant behemoth got out of the hole from the impact of that attack, and still looks like he's up. Then, as fate decided on this day, Russell falls to the ground.

Many were shocked, including the manager, at first. Then they all cheered for the new champion. The Avatar is the new champion for defeating the unbeatable Russell, which is pretty damn impressive. Nothing can ever ruin such a great occasion, but there is something that needs to done in order to have total victory.

Katara and On Ji put their bras back on, much to Aang's disappointment, and they found the manager trying to get away from the scene of total victory. The Waterbender used water from the Lazy River, and froze the manager in place. What would everyone in the club say, or even the guards?

Everyone cheered for Aang, Katara, and On Ji from saving them the horrors of a possible riot in tonight's hotspot. They even forgot what they were even arguing about to even start the riot in the first place. Lets just all hope that no one mentions the horror that could of set off in a flash.

I mean with all the flashes that happened during the fight, Katara and On Ji's cheering, and the frozen manager, everything is in better harmony than after the hundred year war. And the fact that people don't have to be separated from origins of their Nations to be with the one they love, tonight. Now lets see how the entire club can peacefully...

"Lets graffiti the club with paint brushes!" Suggested someone in the crowd.

"Hell yeah!" said someone else.

"I think that's a very bad idea." said the _Buzzkillism_.

The crowed booed on the guy so much that a group of people put him in a chair, and someone makes Earth hand cuffs, and made him stay in the chair. They also put a pair of panties in the guys mouth so he wouldn't say anything else that could be a complete downer. Thank the Spirits that many drunk/sober people understand the difference between a party man and a _Buzzkillism_.

"Let's have the champion that kicked that Russell guys ass." that got everyone excited indeed. Everyone knows that the man that kicks ass and never asks questions is a great person to have advice from, wither drunk or not.

This determines on Avatar Aang, savor of the world from the Fire Nation. His wisdom is from the combination of all the Avatar's and all the Airbending teachers that have given onto him the greatness of the young mind. It would be foolish to make the wrong decision on things like this.

"Let's paint the club so... Much that it'll... Turn the moon... Cherry pie red!" said Aang, with confidence in his voice.

Now everyone in the club is now listening to the wise words of what Aang says, despite being drunk. Now they'll be sure that the next time the manager doesn't provide any good services, it will end very badly for his job.

* * *

_Suki is on her way..._

They say that the journey beats the destination, but this is not what Suki had in mind at all. Sure Aang and Katara are in trouble from the influence of alcohol that Toph accidently put in them, and Sokka's idiocy, but that doesn't mean she has to walk to Republic City, which is a hell of a long way. A Kyoshi warrior never gives up on an Avatar in need, so she thought of a better idea.

"Taxi!" she yelled. I don't know what she's thinking, there is no one out.

A Taxi cab, a carriage with ostrich horses, went up to her in Spirits speed. That surprised her because usually she never does get to see if the legends of the Taxi was true, and not just a worthless hoax. The carriage had all four symbols on the sides of it. There is no damage, but a lot of people are inside of it. Suki goes inside and see's that it was hard to find a place for her to sit down.

Eventually she does find a place to sit, and might as well enjoy it. Just as she was about to sleep, someone or something went through the top of the carriage and right in the middle of all the sleeping people.

"AHHHHHHHHHhhh!" Everyone yelled, wondering who the hell ruined a good nights rest.

"Where am I? Where is my bridge?" the guy starts to spaz.

Oh not this idiot again, and after the good bye that Aang gave him too.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I just want to say that I'm sorry for taking so long with the chapter. I mean I'm sure everyone else is busy with whatever is going on here. I'll be sure to try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. They say that inspirational reviews help in putting up the chapters, but you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**So that was my first one-on-one fight. I hope I did good enough to give the wonderful readers an awesome fight scene.**


	11. This guy again

**TheLucky38: Here's the next chapter of the exciting adventure that awaits. It's going to be about Suki's unfortunate time with that drunk guy that Aang Earthbended out of The Tops. I hope it's not going to be a major bad experience for her.**

* * *

_Damn it. Not this guy again..._

Having some weird guy inside a carriage is not what Suki had in mind at all. He keeps grumbling like an animal that's starving to death. It was really annoying to Suki and the rest of the passengers that want to go to their destination. Then the weird guy, that's probably drunk due to him talking odd, was arguing about "Where is my bridge," or "Who are you?" It got to the point where Suki wanted to beat him up, but she kept to her code of the Kyoshi to never attack unless they attack anyone first. Well that rule might break soon.

"So where did you come from?" asked Suki, trying to calm and/or shut him up.

"I was at a place, where my bridge was. It's not fair, where is my bridge!?" The weird guy yelled, causing the adults and kids to look at the mans direction.

Listen I told you, for the 100th time, I don't know who you are or where you came from!" said Suki, with rage stirring up in her voice. With that guy asking a lot of stupid questions like that, I wouldn't blame her for being mad.

"I want my bridge! I want my bridge, damn it!" Yelling like a manic.

Suki, being sick of him, started to go angry on him. "If you don't shut up right now, I will break your legs and throw you off this carriage! I swear on Kyoshi's grave that I will do that. So just shut the fuck up!" Suki was taking a breather after having all that stress out of her system. She see's the weird guy crawl up into a ball, and starts crying, for everyone to hear.

That made Suki feel really bad somehow, even if the guy is really annoying, she has to do something nice for him. "Say, I want to help you anyway I can." she said, while lightly tapping him in the arm. It didn't really help, as he keeps crying about his bridge. "So where did you come from exactly?" Suki started again, hoping that she can finally receive a straight answer from him.

The weird guy looked up and started to sit straight. Now he's no longer depressed, and crying, so now he will answer any questions she may ask. "I'm known as the Drunken Troll!" he said, making it obvious why Suki and the others couldn't understand him as much. Although, it's still very hard to understand him. "I was attacked by deer-bunnies!"

That kind of got everyone confused. There isn't such a thing as a deer-bunny. He must mean deer-rabbits, and those things are sweet and kind, what could possibly have them go up against the Drunken Troll?

"There was a big male deer-bunny in the middle was standing on it's two legs, including it's deer-bunny girls. They wanted to cross my bridge, so I gave them questions that are easy." Then starts to say the questions to everyone, to see if they can get them right. "The first question was, what is a question but also a riddle?"

That stunned everyone in the carriage, but they have a few ideas. "A dumbass without a life?" said a kid, and the mother later scolded him about swearing in public. In one of lives greatest teachings, they'll have to learn eventually.

"No, but I think you're close." said the troll.

"A weirdo asking stupid questions?" said a random guy, who is annoyed by that troll since he arrived.

"No, and you are close." said the troll, who is kind of staring at Suki. I don't know if that's creepy or flattering, but he's definitely staring.

Answer after answer, and no one is even near the answer. It started to get so interesting that the guy who moves the carriage stopped to help out, making everyone so disappointed. Kids were falling asleep fast, due to the fact that everyone is still trying to solve a simple question. More like the most complex question in the whole wide world. Suddenly, they all gave up, so the troll finally said the answer.

"Even I have no idea." he said, while laughing at what everyone wasted time to hear. The troll looks up to see that everyone was made at him, making him laugh softer and softer. Until there was only the awkward silence in the air. That's strange indeed. Usually it's Sokka telling bad jokes that cause a sudden silence in places that he tells them at.

"Ok." said Suki, trying to calm the sudden silence. "What is the next rid... I mean question?"

Then the next Spirit forsaken question arises. "What do you do about diarrhea?"

That caught a lot of people off guard, but luckily a doctor is in the carriage. I know what you're thinking, but there's no house for miles where they're at. Even if they did find a house. I'd doubt they had the time to all go in there and answer a stupid question, eventually getting the answer that is good for all mankind and womankind, and getting back to the carriage with disappointment.

"The answer is quite simple." said the doctor. "You first have to not eat a lot of food, during the entire deal, and make sure that you are near a toilet, leaf pile, hole in the ground, or an outhouse. And most importantly, take some herbs to sooth the burden of having that terrible setback." After he explains his intelligence of medical science, everyone claps and congratulate him. But...

"That is the worst answer that I've ever received in my life." said the troll, with such despair towards the doctor.

"Oh yeah?" said the doctor, with such hatred to that drunk idiot. "Then what is the answer, oh great Drunken Troll?" saying it with sarcasm.

"You have to deal with it!" He said, and was about to laugh until he saw everyone with angry faces. I wouldn't blame them either, because a drunk guy like that doesn't deserve to do anymore dumb questions. But judging by the information that he'd gave out, despite it not being really accurate, Suki could tell that it could be the information that she needed. At least for finding out how he got into this predicament.

"What do you do about a cu..." That made Suki put her hand on his mouth so he couldn't say that sentence.

"Why don't you tell me the part where you crash-landed in here?" she asked, hoping he would shut up and answer a simple question. Then the answer has finally arrived in a weird sentence.

"There was a magical rock that hit me hard. It was a rock of a floor though. The Deer-bunny called upon something that made it jump. The Earth jumped at me and threw me somewhere. I have no idea where though." Probably meaning that he landed inside the carriage, without warning, and now telling the story. You see how easy/hard it is to get a straight answer like that?

Though she has no idea where it happened, it was obvious that it was Aang and Katara. And apparently a third person, which is another girl with them, has joined them as well, probably drunk out of her mind as well. To Suki, it's either the worst thing that has ever happened in Republic City or the best time in the world. Either way, she has to find them before the Republic City News Press comes after them. That's one of the many names, since they're the only news press in the entire world.

While thinking about her hypothesis, the Drunken Troll was touching one of her breasts. That knocked her out of her imagination and was glaring at the most irritating guy in the world.

"My precious." Then starts to squeeze them.

The carriage, which was moving after the first question was answered long ago, was moving up a steep hill. That gave Suki the perfect opportunity. She did a whirl kick and sends him out of the back. The worst thing that was going to happen to that guy is that it's also a dirt hill, with really sharp rocks. He yelled out, "My bridge. Where is my bridge?" Over and over again, as he kept falling.

It made everyone cheer, as Suki saved them from the worst drunkard they'd ever encountered. Though unknown to them, the worst drunkards were actually at the same place as Aang, Katara, and On Ji were. Well at least before that whole fight that happened earlier. So that saved their insanity and possibly their children that are trying to not drink as much.

Will Suki manage to save Aang and Katara from Toph's accidental prank? Will Sokka ever get back into reality from the horrible nightmares from Toph's potion? Can Zuko and Mai get back together without anymore problems, again? Will Aang, Katara, and On Ji ever have a three-way together? Just wait and see soon.

* * *

**TheLucky38: When I get to it that is. I hope you love the chapter, so stay tune to the next chapter. Hopefully it'll have Aang, Katara, and On Ji. Or it can have Sokka learning his lesson about pranking people who prank harder. Either way, it'll be interesting.**

_**Wise Words, With TheLucky38: (1st) Memorizing names and dates doesn't make you a patriot. That comes from the heart, and can't be faked. (2nd) The Spirit of Freedom is all around. You just have to unleash it.- **_**Uncle Sam**** from**** Batman****Brave** and the Bold.

**It's from my favorite episode, "Cry Freedom Fighters." I haven't watched it in awhile, but I never forgot those words. You can copy/paste it if you want to. I just love those words. They always keep me going.**


	12. Fear Potion's Revenge

**TheLucky38: You're probably wondering what happens to Aang, Katara, and On Ji during their time in the Tops. Well you have to wait even longer. Don't worry though, a chapter is better than nothing at all. Just read and enjoy.**

* * *

_Something is very wrong..._

There was something wrong indeed, it's like something has happened while he was asleep. There was a complete darkness in the air, like the sun that died from the existing twilight. All there was is the many dangers that will arrive on the journey, a journey that could challenge the test of time. Time that can never be on the side of those who wants to live forever.

Sokka is awake from his sleep, seeing that somehow it was dark out. The walls were black with something that is horrifying. "AHHH! A crazed Azula!" He screamed, and not even manly either. Azula paintings, pictures, and above all humiliated pictures of Sokka being defeated from Azula one too many times. From being burned from his butt or the stinging pain of a slap in the face. That part was only exaggerating, because when Suki slapped him in the face one time she told him to think of something really scary.

Suddenly, all of the Azula's come right out of the picture and started to something really horrifying. "You're nothing but a moron trying to bend!", "Get out you pathetic imbecile", and worse of all, "I'm going to kill you!" All those Azula's started up their Firebending, and aimed their flames right at him. Ironically, that's not what he's scared about.

"No, terrible hair!" Sokka said, pointing at Azula's hair.

"How dare you, peasant!" Then shoots the fire in his direction.

It made Sokka so scared that he got up against the wall with his eyes closed. Little did he know, he went through the wall like a secret door. It made him do a roll that kind of hurt a little.

He stumbled across another great fear that he had when he was in Ba Sing Se. A bunch of girls were doing their usual haikus that honored some great poet that created such a thing. It involved about 5 syllables, then 7 syllables, and finally 5 syllables again. Sokka remembered the time that he'd actually showed the teacher of the class how it's done. Even though he did, he was eventually thrown out by saying 6 syllables in the end. Since then, he was afraid of haikus.

The teacher, the one that Sokka bested back then, went up to Sokka to say her usual haiku stuff. "So you enter here, how very unfortunate, now get up now boy!" That started something alright, so he got up to see if he can do the most honorable thing.

"HAIKUS! AHHHHH" He screamed, and started to run out of the door. As he was running, the teacher ordered the bodyguard to block the exit. Like a flash in the light, the bodyguard managed to block the door. He punched Sokka once in the face, hurling him back to the stage. Sokka got up, after taking that much of a punch, and decided to at least try to win again. I'm mean he has done it before, he'll do it again.

"I will win again, so don't worry my ladies, there is hope for me." After saying the first haiku, everyone was impressed. But it's not over yet.

"You are pathetic, there is no hope for you fool, or are you afraid?" That got everyone in the entire room more excited, to see who'll win.

A girl came up to Sokka, with a tray of cookies. "Here are some cookies, you better prepare for fame, if you win today." Then bows like a servant to a king.

"Why thank you." then takes one of the cookies. Sokka took a bite out of it, and it tasted terrible. "What kind of cookie is this... AHHHH!" He said and screamed. "Raisins! They look like small dots that want to take my hand!"

It confused everyone. "Why would you be afraid of that?" said one of them. Something, like bells, was playing outside the building.

"AHHH!" Screamed Sokka, and not the manly kind either.

"Oh, for the love of Koh, what is it now?" said the teacher. Though still caring about the haiku, this is somewhat so weird that she had to stop it.

"Wind Chimes! They keep going, even if the wind died out!" then ducks underneath a table.

Sokka, the man that once defeated the teacher in an epic haiku of history, was hiding from things that really don't do anything at all. Either they feel disgraced about worshiping the man that did awesome in the traditional haikus or just feel sorry for him, and not the good kind either.

"Why are you afraid of harmless wind chimes?" said the bodyguard, that puts on a jacket.

"Oh no. Why?!" Sokka yelled again.

"What is it now!?" said everyone in the room.

"He's wearing a black jacket, with black hair." he said.

"Eh." said the bodyguard, with his finger and thumbs stick out right in front of him. Hey that almost sounds familiar, doesn't it?

"Listen, I don't know what is going on, but this is really ridicules." said teacher.

"No, anything but that!" yelled Sokka, as he covers his ears. His eyes are starting to become bloodshot.

"What is it now?" said the teacher.

"A woman that bitches at me for no reason." Then see's a window. He ran right at it and went through it. I don't think she was bitching at him for no reason, more like with a reason.

He landed in something that made him scream again. "Anything but tofu." Then got out of it, and trying to get rid of the white tofu off of his clothes.

"What the Sam-hell is wrong with you?!" Yelled the merchant. "Let me just get a rag to clean you up." He takes out something that looks like a...

"Get that thing away from me!" Then tosses it in a nearby burning barrel.

"My handkerchief!" said the merchant. He got so mad that he punched Sokka in the face. When Sokka fell to the ground, the merchant used his cart to 'accidently' run over him. The merchant laughs, as he gets away scot free.

Here lies the Water Tribe warrior that helped in the 100 years war between the Fire Nation and the world. Where he was helpful in only maps and no compass at all. The man who made the sacred library, that was underground, go back to the Spirit world when he wanted the Solar Eclipse date. Who kept being a Buzzkillism that never made anyone laugh, not even a giggle. We will somehow miss him so. At least Aang and Katara will be less interrupted from his overprotective ways. Many will record the history of this noble warrior...

Suddenly, Sokka gets back up with his bones cracking a little and felt ok again. Oh, I thought he died for a minute there. At least he's still alive, am I right? I guess we'll have to save that speech for next time, or later on. Maybe never.

When he began to look again, something was way off. Then he screamed again. "Why? Why!? Why didn't I stop it in time." It was the theater that presented Sokka's most dramatic times on the adventure to end the war. He then lays down on a bench, and felt something that he didn't really want. "No. Not a bench made out of cedar. It smells weird." the Water Tribe warrior got out of the bench quickly, and something white fell on top of his head. "Ew, it's mayo." Then gets the stuff out of his head.

"That's actually bird shit!" said the guy from across the street.

"Now I'm relived." Sokka said, as he gets it off. I don't which is weirder, Sokka being cool with having bird shit on his hair or relived that it's not mayo. He scrapes it off and wipes it on a nearby wall. The wall then shoots out balls that hits him on impact, and sends him hitting a carriage. He was inside the carriage, and saw something horrifying. "No. Not the color pink!" Then got out of the carriage, which somehow began to go about 40mph.

Sokka, now out of the carriage, eventually got in a roadside ditch, with a dead body that was right next to him. Then realizes something, this is not a roadside ditch. "No. Not a box hole, anything but that." I don't think he gets the situation that he's in right now. Dirt started to go down the hole, and he screamed. Not about being buried alive, but the other random phobia.

He got out as fast as he could, and succeeded by the time that the guys got him out of there. "Oh thank you... AHHHH!" He screamed. The people that got Sokka out of there were wearing funny hats. Some were clown hats, while others were for the readers imagination.

"Why so serious?" said the man in the middle, who seemed to be the leader of the group of men. "Get him boys." Then brought out knives, and anyone who can bend knives.

"AHHHH!" Sokka screamed again. My god, does he ever shut up for once about a random phobia.

"Yes. Fear us." said the leader.

"There's a caterpillar on the ground." said the Water Tribe warrior, or should I say the runaway warrior. He ran off like a hurricane that blew against the desert.

The men were so confused that they decided that it was not worth going after Sokka at all.

Sokka made his way back into town, and saw something that he thought were only myths. It was scary, and it moved in a strange way. It was a man, with black and white on him. White make-up on his face, and his palms up to show him holding up a wall.

"A MIME!" screamed Sokka. He was about to run the other way, but the mime kept following him. Doing the box, the rope against the wind, and anything to make Sokka even more scared.

Now the warrior was trapped against the wall, with all of his phobias going up to him. From a crazed Azula to the mime. The phobias were all there to make Sokka suffer. "Make it go away." said Sokka quietly. "Make it all go away!" Then he started to push the wall, hoping to have another secret wall, or tunnel, or whatever caused him to be in this mess. It was the end for Sokka.

* * *

_Wake up!_

Sokka was twisting and turning on his bed, and a hand slapped his face. He woke up to see Toph, Zuko, and Mai being angry about waking up way early in the morning. And I doubt any of them wake up that early at all. Sokka, now realizing it was nothing more than a dream, was starting to relax. He was already happy about not getting pulverized by a crazed Azula, a mad Haiku teacher, an evil merchant, a messed up gang, and most importantly a mime. All was calm for him. At least for a very, very, very short time.

"What in the name of Koh were you yelling about!" Yelled Toph. "I was having a dirt nap on the cold, hard, ground. And you were driving me crazy with all those screams." Then laughed a bit to herself. "But you were making all of us laugh. Oh no, the Haiku teacher's going to get me!"

"Yeah, what was the big deal about waking us up like that?" said Zuko. "Not only did you wake me up at around probably late night or midnight, but you didn't dream early enough so I could of wrote down what you said." then crosses his shoulders. "Being afraid of the color pink would of been funny on the history books about us, and the aftermath of the hundred year war."

Mai said nothing, but giggled a little bit to herself. Thinking about the part where Sokka said the things about a Mime. It gave her a few ideas when Sokka does stupid stuff again. So that she could have more peace and quiet to herself when she doesn't have to hear about Sokka and his shopping.

"Those dreams were so real." Sokka said, then checks underneath his blanket. It had a yellowish type of water that he did not want to come out at all. "What did you guys do to me?"

"Well you lied about Aang putting paint on my face, me getting them drunk for false revenge, and having to walk back to Republic City. All of these incidents were your fault, and don't deny it either." Toph said with a smirk that could make Ozai bow down to her intelligence.

There was nothing Sokka could say at all. Except for what she just said in her sentence. "You made Aang and Katara drunk!?" He yelled, then tried to get out of the bed. Most likely trying to get to where the couple are right now. Zuko hits him in the head, making Sokka dizzy, and kicked him to the ground. The impacts caused Sokka to be unconscious.

"Zuko." said Mai. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want him to be alone out in the road, where bandits would come up." Then he gave a smile. "Plus I wanted to do that. And on the bright side, at least he's not in the diseased bed." Thus he went back to their rooms.

Mai was blushing, and followed Zuko to the bedrooms. Toph knew what was going to happen so she decided to sleep out in the hallway. All she could hear are the moans, groans, and banging in the bedroom. It irritated her, but fell asleep with a smile. Not about Zuko and Mai getting back together, but for the revenge that she awaited for so long.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now that was an interesting chapter. Sure it wasn't a Kataang chapter, but it's a chapter on how that fear potion caused Sokka the Buzzkillism to have the most scary/weird nightmares. I'd highly doubt that anyone has those kinds of nightmares, except probably a mime. But who would want to waste their time with a mime? Not me obviously.**

**Be sure to tune in next time for another exciting adventure of the situation that the Gaang faces against the public media.**


End file.
